


Alistair fancies you

by stormthedarkcity



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Or a hint at it anyway, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormthedarkcity/pseuds/stormthedarkcity
Summary: This was a prompt fill fortumblr
Relationships: Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age), Zevran Arainai/Mahariel, Zevran Arainai/Warden
Kudos: 6





	Alistair fancies you

Ask anyone who’s known them, they’ll tell you Bee Mahariel has never been coy when it comes to touching other people. Quite the contrary, actually. It’s rarely taken them long after meeting someone new to tap their shoulder to get their attention, or even ruffle their hair – when they can reach their hair.

Alistair is no exception, of course. He’s never shied away from Bee’s hands, and Bee’s never thought much of touching him.

But then Zevran told them something, one night where they laid tangled, sweat cooling on their bodies as they joked idly about their companions.

_Alistair fancies you, you know._

Bee wouldn’t believe him at first. But then he’d talked about lingering stares, and too-wide smiles, and the blushing of his cheeks whenever they touched him.

So this time, when they clasp his arm to thank him for supper, they let their hand linger, just a little too long. And they watch. Watch as Alistair’s eyes drift to their hand, his cheeks becoming pinker by the second. He clears his throat.

“No problem,” he squeaks out. He blinks at his arm, and then at their face when they finally drop their hand, his mouth moving silently around words he can’t seem to find. He waves the used bowls in the air as if his meaning is obvious, and then he’s running away in the river’s direction.

“See?”

Zevran’s smooth voice in Bee’s ear almost makes them jump. They can’t hold back a sly smile as they tuck a strand of curly hair behind their ear.

“Oh, I see, alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill for [tumblr](https://stormthedarkcity.tumblr.com/post/182899020583/)


End file.
